


The Animal

by TheSkyIsGreen



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bestiality, Blood, F/M, Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2019-11-06 05:19:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17933597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSkyIsGreen/pseuds/TheSkyIsGreen
Summary: Clarke does not escape the pauna, and it has more uses for her alive than dead.





	1. Chapter 1

When the pauna crashes through the door to them, Clarke empties her clip into it's chest and head, fur and blood flying as the beast charges. Lexa lunges forward, slicing across it's chest and then sinking her sword as deep into it's belly as she can. The pauna roars in the warrior’s face and grabs Lexa with both heavy paws, it's massive reach completely encompassing her middle. It throws her against the concrete wall and Lexa crumples to the floor, the pauna looming over her. With another resounding roar it raises it's fist in the air and brings them down on Lexa's chest, and Clarke can hear the ribs snap as a final huff of breathe leaves Lexa.

Screaming in rage and fear, Clarke leaps at the pauna's back, hitting and tearing at it's fur. With a snort the pauna reaches up to grab her and tosses her effortlessly across the room. Clarke's head cracks against the wall and then everything goes dark.

When Clarke wakes up it's dark in the forest and her body aches. Her back and head throb where she hit the wall, and every shallow breathe makes the bruising on her ribs ache. Grit needles into the scrapes on her face.

Clarke doesn't move at first, letting her eyes adjust to the dark and scanning her surroundings as best she can from her vantage point. She sees nothing-- just the stars shrouded in heavy old forest foliage. Clarke gets her hands underneath her, and slowly starts to raise her body, ears practically prickling for any source of sound at her movement, but all she hears is a rush of wind through the trees, clattering branches together.

Slowly Clarke reaches a hand back to feel the impact wound on her head. The touch of her own fingers makes her wince, and there's a tacky feeling of congealed blood there, but it doesn't seem to be actively bleeding anymore. Satisfied that moving isn't going to kill her, Clarke moves into a low crouch and heads towards the treeline, trying to keep her silhouette low to the earth and unnoticeable.

A sudden startle of a flock of birds from the nearby tries makes Clarke freeze, their wheeling patterns nearly disappearing against the night sky, but the sound of their surprise unmistakable. Something roars in the woods and Clarke flinches at a crashing sound. The tops of several trees sway.

Clarke bolts in the opposite direction, casting off stealth for speed as she dashes headlong away from the forest line, eyes darting as she tries to find shelter to hide behind.

Clarke's lungs have begun to burn when she hears the loud pounding behind her, and she pushes her straining body to go faster. She doesn't dare to look behind her.

Ahead of her the ground begins a steep ascent, the incline at first making her calves burn before she has to go down on her hands to scramble up the crumbling hillside. The stones tear at her hands, but Clarke can her the creature following her, grunting noises and the sounds of rocks sliding and tumbling behind her.

Clarke reaches for an outcropping and hooks it with her hand, only for it to collapse under her grip. She tries mightily to retain her balance, flailing for another hand hold, but her leg gives out under her and she tumbles backward.

Straight into the arms of the pauna.

It catches the animal off guard and off balance too, as it tries to crush her to it's chest while maintaining it's footing. They end up sliding backwards together, Clarke shielded from the fall by the pauna's thick hide and strong grip.

When they reach the bottom of the slope the beast seems dazed and Clarke wastes no time in sinking her teeth into the paw the pauna has wrapped around her.

It bellows and releases it's grip enough for her to roll off it's chest and stumble away. She tries to find her feet again to start running but a bruising paw wraps around her ankle and yanks her to the ground.

The animal pulls and tugs at her, tearing her clothes and bloodying her with it's blunt claws. When she kicks and hits at it with her fists the pauna huffs and flips her onto her stomach. Clarke tries to desperately crawl away but it grabs her leg and drags her back, the rough gravel scraping open her skin.

She is certain she's about to be torn apart piece by piece and eaten by this creature, and Clarke rages against the idea that this world that's tried to kill her every step of the way will finally win. When she feels her pants tear apart she screams, roaring as loud as the pauna's answering bellow. It's not until it shoves her legs apart, bruising her thighs with it's thick fingers crushing her flesh that she has an inkling of what's about to happen.

Clarke's body locks up as her stomach roils at the thought, and when she feels a thick wrinkled finger poking at her sex she gives out a terrified whine. She winces at the huff of it's breath she can feel there as it examines her, and when she begins to desperately try to crawl away, the heavy thud of a paw on her back pushes her back to the earth, knocking the breath out of her.

The paw stays there, grinding her chest and compressing her ribs and Clarke can't take a breathe. She's paralyzed and suffocating when she feels what must be the pauna's cock at her hole, and the touch of it makes her release the last of her breathe in a strangled scream.

It's too big to go in, and Clarke feels the bruising force of it pounding at her dry hole, trying to push into a place that was never made for something that size. She hears the pauna grow increasingly frustrated behind her, hears the huffs of air that turn into growls and then a barking shout as it tries to jam it's cock home. The pounding hurts but Clarke would sob in relief if she could get any air in her lungs.

The paw on her back let's up and Clarke gasps for breath as the pauna beats it's fist against the ground in frustration. Before she can even begin willing her body to move the pauna grabs her by the ankle and flips her over, more of Clarke's skin ripping open at the burn of rock and gravel against her flesh.

The pauna shoves her legs open so far that Clarke can feel the tendons strain, the space between her legs and hips on fire from the stretch. The pauna moves it's paws towards her cunt and Clarke's flesh spasms at the awful touch. The pauna pushes one of it's thumbs through the folds of her, rooting around, it's weathered skin and coarse fur chafing at the sensitive skin there. When it finds what it's looking for the pauna sinks it's thumb into her cunt hole.

Clarke gasps and yells, body lurching up to grab at the pauna's wrist, trying to pull it free of her, but it's like trying to move a solid rock. She can feel the wrinkled skin of the creature inside her, writhes in pain when she feels the blunt nail tear at her walls. Her cunt is throbbing and spasming at the intrusion and it only makes the feeling worse, how it clenches around the creature buried knuckle deep in her.

The pauna seems pleased with it's progress, making a high pitched hooting that drowns out Clarke's furious curses at it. Clarke is tearing at the hair on it's arms now, ripping fur out by the roots to stop the creature from probing her any further. The pauna doesn't stop, but Clarke barely sees the backhand coming at her face before it cracks against the side of her head, sending her sprawling back to the ground, ears ringing.

Clarke's world is still spinning when she feels the pauna's other paw push between her legs, and when she feels the other thumb begin wriggling and twisting it's way into her she feels tears slip from the corner of her eyes, a sob starting a heavy constriction in her chest.

The pauna releases a heavy breath in what sounds almost like a sigh as it works it's second thumb into her, digging it into place. The rasp against her dry inner flesh is terrible. Once it's fingers are as deep in her as their length allows, the pauna begins pulling them apart from each other.

Clarke's back lifts off the ground as she screams, her feet digging into the dirt desperately trying to pull away as the pauna attempts to tear her cunt open. The stretch is excruciating, and all through her screams she hears the creature's satisfied hoots as it pulls her wider and wider, setting the rest of it's palms and fingers in a vice like grip around her hips for traction as it inexorably pulls at her walls.

Clarke feels the moment she tears. A single point of incandescent pain, a jagged ripping, and then a rush of liquid pouring down her thighs pooling at the ground.

Clarke knows she must be screaming-- she can feel her mouth open and the strain on her vocal chords, but she can't hear herself over the blood pounding in her head.

She is still deafened by pain when the pauna lines itself up with her bleeding cunt again. The push of it into her hole tears her further and Clarke feels her throat paralyze, her mouth open in a silent gasp, in too much pain to even scream anymore.

The pauna leans over her body, knuckles curled on either side of her head as it shoves the rest of it's length inside her abused body.

Clarke must blackout at that point, because when she registers the world around her again the pauna's face looms over her own, saliva dripping from it's jaws, making the heavy fangs glisten. The beast has already built up a steady pace inside her, and Clarke's hips rock against the earth at each powerful thrust, a bone deep pain every time the pauna hits her cervix. Her walls clench around the cock invading her, worsening the pain as her dry walls tear. Worse, she thinks she can feel the texture of the creature inside her and it sickens her. Clarke's eyes are drawn down her body to the terrible feeling of fullness, and she groans as more tears seep from her eyes while she watches her stomach bulge and contort around the shape inside her.

Clarke closes her eyes and will herself to pass out again, but the pounding in her gut won't let Clarke leave her body. The pauna's breathe comes out in heavy grunts and the saliva hanging from it's lips falls onto Clarke's skin, slicking her chest that heaves and shakes under the creature.

Clarke hears the change in the pauna's breathing, how the grunts sound almost like groans and they come faster in it's throat. Bile rises in Clarke's throat and she struggles to swallow it down and breathe, her body beginning to convulse with sobs at the thought of what's coming. 

The pauna makes one more massive shove into Clarke's body and throws it's head back in a roar, and Clarke let's out a scream she didn't know she had left when she feels the pauna emptying inside her, the spunk burning through her belly and igniting the tears and scrapes inside her cunt. Clarke gags at the feeling of her belly bulging from the amount of cum inside her, her hands rushing down to her stomach to try to push it down and out of herself.

The pauna comes for a long time, and Clarke feels bloated and sick with it, cum already seeping out around the pauna's cock and stickying her thighs. When the creature finally pulls free of her she can feel the spunk rush out of her, but the terrible ill feeling remains. Clarke barely manages to twist onto her side before she empties her stomach onto the ground, heaving until nothing is left inside her. Her head still spins from the jarring slap the pauna had given her, and being sick steals the last of the strength from her limbs. Clarke collapses back to the earth and falls unconscious.


	2. Chapter 2

When Clarke wakes her whole body feels burned and dried out. Her throat is like sandpaper and she can feel that her lips have cracked, and the skin of her back is baking under a sun that's high in the sky.

She's laying on her stomach in the dirt, in an area that looks familiar, but her sun addled mind can't place it.

She does remember the pauna.

Clarke feels numb below her waist, and a terrified shiver runs down her neck at the thought that the creature may have broken her back. With a great deal of concentration that Clarke can barely muster, she closes her eyes and focuses on her legs, willing them to shift.

Her right leg flops several inches to the side, like a poorly controlled marionette, but Clarke's relief is short lived as a bolt of excruciating pain erupts between her legs at the stretch. She cries out, unable to swallow back the shriek of pain as she feels the tears in and around her cunt reopen, weeping more blood.

Clarke tries to catch her breath between gasps, fists clenched tight to fight through the pain when she hears a familiar hooting sound.

The sound that comes out of Clarke would be a sob if there were any moisture left in her, and with painstaking effort Clarke tries to pull herself along the ground, fingers bloodying from the rough earth. Her progress is inches at a time, her arms shaking with exhaustion, and with her meagre success comes the sacrifice of scraping pain along her body as she hauls it across the earth, sharp bolts of pain every time she jostles anything below her waist. She redoubles her efforts when she can hear the heavy movements of the pauna coming towards her, an unmistakable shambling whose weight shakes the earth underneath her.

Clarke whines when she feels the rough paw and long fingers wrap around her ankle, and when the pauna starts to drag her backwards the wounds between her legs flare with so much pain that darkness swallows her again.

The next passage of time is unclear to Clarke-- fuzzy moments of consciousness and pain and things she hopes are nightmares but knows aren't. There is a dark room, or perhaps a cave, and there are bones underneath her, some with fur and viscera still clinging to them. There is a dripping pool, one that she wakes up submerged and splashing in, blood and dirt running off her and water so icily cold she can barely keep it down. She sees a familiar shape in armor tucked away in a corner, but refuses to look any closer at it, willing herself into another blank stretch. And all through her periods of consciousness there is the pauna-- paws running across her, fur chafing at her skin, the heavy sound of it breathing and the heat and moisture of its breath against her skin.

Another period of hazy blankness and when she wakes again it's to the feel of the pauna's cock trying to push inside her once more. The bluntness of its handling of her stings and burns and Clarke's body moves against the slick stone floor as the animal tries to work its way into her, her legs twitching uncontrollably and sick rising in her throat at the thought of the pain to come.

Everything below Clarke's waist feels mangled, like ripped meat, and even her insides feel bruised and torn. She can't begin to guess how badly it will feel to have the pauna fuck her again.

She babbles, strings of pleas and threats and nonsense, words she knows it can't understand and that her mind can barely muster anyway.

When the pauna finally succeeds in burying its cock inside her, Clarke spasms and blacks out.

\--------------

Clarke wakes to a wet pressure between her legs, uncomfortable and insistent. She tries to push her legs together, but the most she can muster is a weak flex of her thighs.

More of her senses come to her and she feels the pauna's grip around her hips, fingers digging into bruises that are still fresh and bone deep. Clarke's head lolls to the side, catching sight of the furry mass between her legs. Her eyes burn with tears she is too exhausted to shed when she realizes the beast is licking her-- cleaning away old blood and dried semen. The tongue works mercilessly across her flesh, reopening scabbed wounds that flow with fresh blood, working the insistent muscle into her cunt itself, coating her inner walls in saliva and drool.

Clarke writhes and cries but the pauna will not stop, pushing her flesh to painful oversensitivity.

The animal sits back on its haunches with a huff. It’s heavy paws are still wrapped around her thighs, keeping her saliva soaked legs held open. It drags her body towards it, and as her back scrapes across the floor Clarke pulls her head up to look at the beast and groans when she sees the hardened prick of the pauna jutting towards her. She’s pulled inexorably towards it, until she feels the cock of the animal splitting her open again. It slides her back and forth on its dick, her insides just a tight sleeve for its lust. The penetration burns, and her belly bulges. The pauna seems to enjoy this, and it runs its heavy thumbs across the outline of its cock inside her, stimulating itself through her flesh. Clarke is gasping and the pauna grunts along with her, and she hates the dumb savage beast more than she has hated anything on the ground or in the sky.

\-------------

She tries to escape.

Every unsupervised moment she gets away from the animal she is thinking about how to get away.

But her body is a massacre-- she cannot stand, can barely stomach the pain between her legs it takes to crawl. Her attempts at escape are weak, but she can't seem to stop making them, driven by the horror of the heavy pounding of the animal's cock inside her until she can almost feel it with every heartbeat.

She makes it far one day, dragging herself into the tree line, tears pouring down her face as she keeps trying to push her body onward. She pulls herself into the heavy fern growth, hoping the thick foliage will obscure her from view, and tries to catch her breath.

Sometime between gathering her strength and closing her eyes for a moment, time passes, and when Clarke come to herself the sun is low in the sky, stripes of orange and red showing between the tree tops. Clarke begins pulling herself forward again when a sudden roar sends her flat to the earth instead.

The pauna is searching for her. She can hear the stamping of its massive limbs, can hear its heaving breath, labored with what sounds like rage and frustration. She hears a heavy thud and snapping and then a crash as a tree comes down, the pauna screaming as it tears the forest apart to find her. 

Clarke begins to crawl again, knowing she needs to put as much space as she can between this beast and herself, her heart hammering so loudly in her chest she’s afraid the animal might hear it.

She stops dead when she pushes aside a massive fern leaf and comes face to face with some kind of small rodent. It’s eyes are wide and eerily human looking in its elongated and whiskered face and Clarke instinctively holds her hands open to appear as unthreatening as possible. The rodent’s nose twitches and it’s eyes dart to the side to the sound of the thrashing of the pauna tearing of the ground cover.

“Shhh,” Clarke whispers, “it’s okay.”

The rodent looks back to her, stares her dead in the eyes, and screams.

It’s such a grotesquely human sounding scream that it makes Clarke’s blood freeze for a moment, and then she’s backing away as quickly as her awkward crawl can take her, feeling the thundering of the ground beneath her.

It is not fast enough, and meaty fingers wrap themselves in her hair, dragging her out of the groundcover, her legs kicking uselessly as her hands try to keep her hair from being torn out by the roots.

The pauna pulls her face close to its own, its dark eyes bestial but filled with an almost human wrath. It tucks her under it's heavy arm, squeezing her too tight as it lopes along easily on three limbs. Clarke screams and struggles the whole way, hot tears that she can't control running down her face.

When it finally drops her unceremoniously on the stone floor of the den, her knees and palms scraping open at the fall, Clarke musters all her strength to get up to her knees and face it.

She roars and throws her fist against its solid, hairy chest, knowing it will do nothing and even more enraged at the thought.

The pauna huffs at the impact and then Clarke could swear it laughs-- jaws open wide as a sick parody of hooting derision echoes through the cave. It grabs her arm and wraps her fist in its own massive grip.

And then it squeezes. Clarke screams as she can feel the bones in her hand cracking.

"Stop!" She begs, "please!"

The pauna leans close to her face, hot rancid breath exhaled in a growl at her.

"Please," Clarke whispers, her hand a mass of pain.

The pauna gives her arm a last vicious twist before it lets go, stomping away as Clarke falls to her knees, clutching her broken hand.

When the pauna returns it is rolling a massive boulder, the animal's chest heaving with exertion as it rolls the rock in front of the door, a sliver of light catching its vicious eyes before it is eclipsed and Clarke is left in pitch blackness.

\-------------

Clarke learns the pauna's intelligence through its cruelty. It pulls at her hair to get her attention. Pinches her to wake her up. Pushes her to the ground when she shakily tries to crawl. 

It plays with her body, seemingly fascinated by its differences, delighting in her responses, punishing them when they're violent. It is always touching her, rubbing at her, picking at her, until Clarke wants to tear off her own skin to escape the touch.

The pauna's tongue between her legs becomes a daily trial. It takes its time with her, sometimes running along the same cut for what feels like hours. There are days when Clarke thinks it's worse than the fucking-- being forced to lie there while the animal's tongue slides across her again and again, a farce of intimacy with a beast. It makes her sick. During her lucid moments she guesses that it must be a way of preventing infection-- the wound that is her cunt should have festered by now-- something in the saliva of the pauna keeping bacteria at bay.

She learns that the pauna doesn't like when she speaks, doesn't like any too human part of her. When Clarke's rage or hopelessness do get the better of her and she screams obscenities in its face the pauna pushes a massive paw across her mouth and nose, essentially strangling the anger out of her until lack of air makes her boneless in its arms.

There is some relief in that the pauna cannot be with her every moment, though the darkness and solitude are its own torture. The animal goes out to hunt for long stretches of time, though it's hard to judge just how long she is left alone in darkness so thick she can't see her hand in front of her face, navigating the den only by the feel of the bone littered floor and the jagged rock walls. The only indication of time passing is the maddening dripping of the rock pool. 

Once, the pauna is gone for so long that Clarke thinks with a sickening hope that perhaps it is dead-- that some other monstrosity of the ground has torn it apart.

But the pauna always returns, and every time it does Clarke realizes new depths to her despair.

When it returns to the den it is most often with a carcass dragged in its grip. It rips chunks of flesh from the animals, the bodies often mutated and unrecognizable, and pinches open Clarke's mouth, nails leaving sharp divots in her cheek until her teeth are forced to unclench. Hot bloody meat, still matted with fur is pushed inside her, the pauna working her jaw up and down to force her to chew. If she is being particularly belligerent and refuses to swallow, the pauna will pinch and twist at her breasts until Clarke thinks they're about to be torn off. She chokes down the bloody chunks of meat to keep the rest of her body intact.

Clarke spends much of the time the pauna is not fucking her curled in the icy underground pool, the cold numbing her torn lower body and cunt. The chill slows her body down to an almost fugue state, and the ache of consciousness dims.

She doesn't bother with trying to track time anymore; the thought of it sends her too close to a panic attack. The glimpses of trees she sees when the pauna rolls the boulder away have leaves that are changing color, but the ground is still a mystery to her, and she doesn't know what that means.


End file.
